


Not Alright

by IntoxicatedElephant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, MC has an anxiety disorder, Mild Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, but not my first story, descriptions of an anxiety attack, essentially how I reacted to learning about the bomb in the apartment, mentions of a bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoxicatedElephant/pseuds/IntoxicatedElephant
Summary: When MC sees the word "bomb" written on her screen, she immediately dissolves into panic. There was no possible way this was actually happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rather quickly when the inspiration hit me soon after I got to where I learned about the bomb. Seriously, a bomb? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short fic in which I try to portray how my own anxiety and paranoia would have led me to doing exactly what happens in this.

MC's phone clattered to the floor as her hands suddenly became numb. 

A bomb. There was a bomb in the apartment. And if she tried to leave, it would go off. Breath beginning to come in short pants as her heart rate picked up, MC darted over to the nearest bookshelf and began tearing down the books and decorations. Objects thudded and crashed to the floor, but MC heeded none of it, destroying the bookshelf in a frenzy of trying to find the bomb. 

Her phone pinged several dozen times, but MC ignored it, running to the wardrobe and throwing it open, rifling through everything inside. There was nothing on her mind other than finding this bomb. If she found it, then it was real, and she could trust that V and Seven knew what they were doing. If not, then this was all some sort of ruse to get her to stay in this apartment, to keep her away from the world, to threaten her safety for no reason other than the RFA's own profit. 

As MC tore through the apartment, her paranoia and hysteria only grew; there was no sign of this bomb, and it looked like there would never be. What was this? Why was this happening? Why would this be happening to her?! Why did she follow some stranger to a strange place and agree to become a member of this strange organization?! What was wrong with her? This was not a sensible thing to do, this was certifiably insane! What had she been thinking, why did she ever think this would be alright? Nothing about this was alright!

MC didn't realize she was crying until her vision became blurred while shoving aside papers inside of Rika's filing cabinet, and that's what finally caused her to stop. She sat back on her legs and sobbed, rubbing fruitlessly at her eyes as tears continued to fall. Her shoulders shook and her breath stuttered, and all she could do was sit there and whimper. Nothing about this was okay...

The sound of her ringtone drew her attention, and MC turned on the spot, seeing her phone laying underneath an upturned couch cushion. Drained and shaky, MC slowly pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to her phone, picking it up to see it was Zen. Shoulders dropping, MC pulled up her knees to hug them, and answered the phone.

“H-hello?” Her voice cracked a bit on the word.

“Hey! We've been trying to reach you, are you okay? Did something happen?” Zen's concern was the push MC needed to come a bit more back to herself, and she slowly took in the absolute disaster she had made of the apartment. She once again wished she had a better hold on her own reactions, and sighed shakily, mind feeling foggy.

“I, um... I'm not okay, but nothing, um... I mean nothing with the hacker or anything happened.”

Zen made a small sound. “Well, that's good to hear, but what's wrong? Aside from the obvious.”

MC sniffled, scrubbing at her face. “I, uh, may have just destroyed Rika's apartment.”

“What?!”

“I didn't mean to!” MC gasped out. “I mean, I did, but—but I didn't mean to do it to this extent, I just...kind of panicked, and I...I was looking for the bomb because I couldn't imagine that there was actually a bomb, and I, well... I tore everything up looking for it.” 

“Oh, darling,” Zen murmured, and MC dropped her head onto her knees, sighing. “I'm so sorry. This was never supposed to happen. Are you hurt?”

A bit surprised, MC frowned. “Uh, no I'm okay... shouldn't you be a bit more worried about the mess I made? Or the bomb?!”

“Yes, the bomb is a problem, but I don't want you to worry about it anymore, Seven says he's working on disabling it and he and V are ensuring your safety. Okay?”

MC sniffled again. “Promise?” Because even if V and Seven were doing something, it didn't make the bomb disappear. It could be anywhere, go off anytime...but maybe hearing Zen ensure her protection would help, and would be rid of the fog clouding her mind.

Zen hummed softly, a calming sound. “I promise, darling. They're doing everything they can. Your safety is more important than anything.” 

Those words sent a rush of warm relief through MC, and she went a bit limp, curling in on herself. “Really?”

“Of course!” Zen sounded surprised. “You're always top priority to me, to all of us, especially when something like this is happening.”

“Thank you,” MC whispered.

Zen's voice, quiet and warm, at last got through the fog dissipating from MC's mind, and she felt herself relax. “You're more than welcome, and I'm so sorry this is happening. If I could, I would swoop in and rescue you right away.” 

MC let out a tiny laugh. “My knight in shining armor.” 

“Precisely, my darling... Are you still feeling anxious? Do you want me to stay on the phone for a while?”

MC once again looked up on the mess she'd made, and exhaled slowly. “I...I think I'm okay, but...can you keep talking to me anyway?”

“Anything for you, my dear.”

That reassurance was all MC needed to finally smile again, and she sat there, in the middle of Rika's destroyed apartment, listening to Zen's voice and slowly coming back to herself. She'd have a hell of a mess to clean up in the morning, but for right now, Zen's voice was the only thing MC cared about, and closed her eyes to let Zen's words wash over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Criticism is welcome as I'm still honing my writing skills, even after ten years haha. I'm hoping to post more in the future.


End file.
